The traditional Chopsticks are made from two simple rectilinear sticks that are difficult to handle by unskilled diners as a certain skill is necessary for its use.
In order to make the handling of the Chopsticks easier the European patent EP 1152677 is known in the state of the art, describing chopsticks fitted with a notch so as to fit together and with a longitudinal cleft that extends from the lower section of said notch, where the free portion acts by way of a spring so as to use the chopsticks like pliers.
The solution described in said patent has the disadvantage that to keep the chopsticks held together like pliers it is necessary to apply pressure by the thumb and index finger; this is a nuisance as the hand is always busy. Another disadvantage is that of having to have the chopstick constantly under pressure so as to use them, accidentally they can slip from between the fingers and fly off. Finally, the existence of a longitudinal cleft is another disadvantage as waste food can build up in it.